Open up your mind
by Cabriel
Summary: Harry's thoughts were in a turmoil. He had left the Dursleys and went to the Burrow but was afraid to hurt them. An unlikely person helped him ease his suffering. h/g (sorry. can't think of a better summary)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Open up your mind  
  
Summer  
  
Harry felt like hell had ran over him. He had felt like this ever since the tri-wizard cup two months ago. He had lost a friend and now his worst enemy is in full power and was after him.  
  
And no one in the ministry believed him.  
  
They chose to ignore him for fear. Fear of the return of the dark lord. The return of Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore said he should stay with the Dursleys. Inwardly, he would rather stay with Voldemort. At least with him, he would be killed instantly.  
  
Then he decided that his life was not worth it. All he had since his parents died was pain and anguish. And what happened to Cedric Diggory tipped the balanced.  
  
For weeks now he had been in a funk. The Dursleys naturally didn't care but his other family did.  
  
The Weasleys. His other family.  
  
They made him feel like one of them and he was glad for it. He misses them dearly. And he knew he'd be putting himself in danger if he went about what he was thinking.  
  
But he had decided.  
  
But he was still afraid.  
  
That's why he didn't go directly to the Burrow. He didn't want to face them.  
  
That's why he was sitting underneath a tree on the hill overlooking the Burrow. He took out his omniculars from his trunk and looked at the place he called his second home.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. The twins were... what were they doing?  
  
They were about to put something on their cauldron when it exploded in their faces. Harry laughed as he saw their singed hairs. He couldn't help himself as he thought the scene funny. Then he saw another strange thing.  
  
Ron was at his desk studying. Harry blinked at this. Ron? Studying? Those two words rarely or never mix. What had gotten into him?  
  
Then his gaze turned to something in the garden. Harry frowned as he looked closer.  
  
Her red hair flowed like a waterfall of silk. Her eyes that showed her soul seemed occupied on her diary. Diary?  
  
Harry looked closer but hesitated. There are some things that are meant to be private to a person. Somehow he wished that he could also have some privacy. Being the boy-who-lived was hell to him. As he focused back at Ginny, his heart just stopped.  
  
Ginny was looking straight at him. Harry's hairs stood as she looked a little puzzled as she frowned slightly. Did she see him? Was it a coincidence? Harry's thoughts raved but he couldn't help but notice how her face looked... angelic.  
  
He thought it was strange that he didn't notice her, as in REALLY notice her. For years he merely thought of her as Ron's little sister. But as he saw her... he must be blind for not seeing it at once.  
  
Virginia Weasley was pretty.  
  
"Pretty? She's beautiful," Harry said to himself as he looked at her. She still was looking at his direction. She squinted as if trying to make him out. That was the only time Harry placed his omniculars down.  
  
What was I thinking? Harry thought as he lay on the grass. He never thought of Ginny that way. Why now? He knew they share a special bond that no one could understand. But he hadn't acted upon it. Fearing it would lead to disaster.  
  
Disaster in the form of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Disaster in the form of his heart breaking.  
  
Disaster in the form of HER heart breaking.  
  
Disaster in the forms of six angry brothers.  
  
All of those are what he feared the most.  
  
Harry sighed as he removed his glasses and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Harry found himself running for his life.  
  
The Death Eaters were on his trail. Somehow they had found him and all Harry could do is run.  
  
All he did was run. He had been running for hours and his strength was failing him. Then, he stopped short in his tracks.  
  
Voldemort was blocking his path.  
  
The dark lord raised his wand and uttered the curse.  
  
The curse that killed his parents.  
  
Harry saw the green flash coming for him. It struck him dead on the chest as he felt the life drain from his body.  
  
All he heard before all life escaped him, was Voldemort's laugh.  
  
***  
  
Harry suddenly bolted up from the ground, waking from his dream. He was still where he should be, under the tree by the hill overlooking the Burrow. But it was already dark. The only light he could see came from the moon, the stars and the home of his friends. Looking at his hands, he couldn't believe he was having nightmares again. He felt weak emotionally.  
  
"Why does this have to happen?" he asked. He held back his tears as he looked at the Burrow. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't any of this to happen. He just wanted to be normal.  
  
He flinched as he removed all thoughts from his mind. He wanted to be alone.  
  
But as he looked at his legs, they were covered in a blanket. His heart raced when he also noticed a picnic basket near his leg. Then it suddenly stopped when he saw from the corner of his eye a cascade of red being fluttered by the gentle breeze.  
  
Then he smelled it. A scent of fresh roses lingered in the air even as the wind took it away. Harry swallowed audibly as he slowly turned to face his guest.  
  
His emerald eyes met with the pleased brown of hers.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Harry said nervously. Ginny smiled and looked at her home.  
  
"They've been looking for you," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Have they?" Harry sat up and moved to lean on the trunk of the tree. Ginny nodded once, her gaze returned to him.  
  
"I found you," she said as if she had been looking for him for a long time though her voice was serene. "Why didn't you come to the house? Why didn't you come to me?" her voice was filled with mystique that Harry seemed to be entranced with.  
  
"You knew I was here?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Somehow I knew," she said. Ginny inched her way closer to Harry and stopped as she was mere inches away from him. "I felt you." Harry blushed as her admission. "I also felt the conflict deep within.  
  
Harry was speechless. How could Ginny have a perception of a wise woman? But he ignored that question for she was right. His eyes were filled with sadness when he looked at her.  
  
"I'm tired Ginny. I feel like I'm ready to give up. I don't want anyone else hurt but I tend to hurt them anyway," he sighed. "I fell... lost."  
  
"Harry, you are a kind person," she said. "But I have something that could ease the pain?"  
  
"What is it?" he asked. He didn't hope that it could release his pain but it didn't hurt to ask.  
  
"A spell."  
  
"What kind of spell?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"That goes without saying Ginny," Harry smiled at her. Taking it as an affirmation, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Okay," she took a deep breath and let it out at once. "Close your eyes." Harry was puzzled at this but obeyed.  
  
"Now what?" he asked softly.  
  
"Listen," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm ready," he said.  
  
"Even when it seems that nothing can go right and you want to give up, if you close your eyes you can see the world from your heart.  
  
"Harry, in this world where life is so tough you must be strong. Just believe in yourself and don't you fear. Just open up your mind and close your eyes and take another look from the other side."  
  
"Other side?" Harry was puzzled but kept his eyes closed.  
  
"The other side of life, Harry." Ginny smiled. "Not everything is filled with despair and sorrow. There is still happiness and there is still... love." She blushed at as she said the last word. She was thankful that Harry had his eyes closed just then. Or she would die of embarrassment.  
  
"I... see," Harry whispered but Ginny was close enough to hear him.  
  
"Do not quit, Harry James Potter," Ginny reached out and held his hand making him gasp as his heart raced once again. Her touch was like it was filled with electricity and tingled his skin. He sighed and enjoyed the sensation.  
  
"Even on a lonely night, you may wander afraid. You may be alone now but your feet could take you as far as you can go.  
  
"So just hold on tight because if you close you eyes and look inside yourself you would find a shining light. I want you to believe in everything, Harry."  
  
"Hold on tight to what?" Harry seemed confused.  
  
"To your ideals," Ginny smiled softly. "To your friends and to... love."  
  
"Hold on tight huh?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking. Reach into your soul even if you can't see tomorrow. If you have the strength to live you can take a look from the other side of life until you can find all that is love," Ginny squeezed his hand lightly and smiled.  
  
"Not to sound ungrateful but why am I closing my eyes again?" Harry's eyebrow rose in question.  
  
"Just keep it closed," Ginny said almost playfully as she smirked. "By the way, why are you tired?"  
  
"Because I feel weak," Harry sighed. Ginny shook her head and looked at him solemnly.  
  
"Do not think like that," Ginny scolded. "I wish for you to have strength to make it through this world. Just open up you mind so you'll be able to see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"You're as thick as my brother sometimes," she sighed. "See that you are not alone so do not be afraid. Even if you're miles away... I'm by your side. So open up you mind and close your eyes, I'll be there for you no matter where you are." Harry squeezed her hand. But he frowned suddenly as her words sunk in. Did she say "I'll?"  
  
"I thank you Ginny but I'm afraid you might get hurt," Harry said as he slowly opened his eyes to face her. "I cannot let what happened to..." his voice trailed off as he felt her finger on his lips.  
  
"The stars may live a long time but that doesn't mean that the same days will repeat over and over. No one can see tomorrow," Ginny smiled as she removed her finger from his lips. "Maybe Professor Trelawney had been right in one or two occasions but there is still the factor of human interference." Ginny shook her head clearing her mind and getting back to the subject at hand. "You get the point."  
  
"The future seemed bleak to me," Harry said.  
  
"Close your eyes," she said again. Harry did just that and sighed. "Now look inside yourself and you'll find a heartbeat. I want you to believe in the future.  
  
"Hold on tight to me if you must, even if your heart is breaking. Reach into your soul even if you can't see tomorrow. There's another world out there, Harry. Take a look on the other side and you'll be able to find all that is love."  
  
Somehow, her words calmed him. Harry smiled and got the message.  
  
"That was a spell?" he asked as he smiled.  
  
"There is one more ritual to do to complete it," Ginny said shyly.  
  
"What is it?" he said, still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
He felt something soft and sweet touched his lips. Soft and sweet... filled with life. Filled with love.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and saw something he hoped but didn't expect.  
  
Ginny had leaned over and kissed him of the lips. A soft gentle kiss that made every cell in their being tingle with desire however Harry was reluctant to touch her. He was afraid that it was a dream and it would all disappear.  
  
But his urge to touch her was great. Harry cupped her face with his hand but Ginny broke the kiss. She was still close enough for him to feel her breath touching his skin.  
  
"And the spell is complete," Ginny whispered. Harry smiled softly and held her hand.  
  
"I kind of liked the last part of that spell," Ginny giggled softly as she looked at Harry's eyes.  
  
"You would," she said. Harry leaned towards her slowly and kissed her. Harry placed his hand on her waist and his other on her back, drawing her passionately in. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. The surge of emotions consumed them into a place of pure bliss as Harry laid Ginny onto the soft grass. Harry was dragged his soft passionate kisses from her mouth to her chin... to her soft neck... to her collar ticklish collar... then to her...  
  
Harry's mind screamed to stop and he listened to it. He immediately sat up, releasing them from eternal ecstasy. He was breathing deeply, trying to gather air into his lungs. Trying to gather reason into his brain.  
  
Ginny slowly sat up beside him, looking at him with disappointment, sorrow and embarrassment. She searched for any kind of sign for the reason of his escape from pleasure. But all she found was confusion and fear.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered as she looked away. Sensing her distress, Harry looked at her with soft, kind eyes and held her hand.  
  
"For what, Ginny?" he asked. "If there was any blame it belongs to me." Ginny looked at him with utter confusion.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"For taking advantage," Harry said. "Taking advantage of your kindness to me. I... like you Ginny. But maybe we need to slow down."  
  
"Slow down?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry sighed. "There's a lot in my mind right now. I don't want to do anything I would regret."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like losing your trust in me," he smiled at her, gazing into her brown eyes. "Losing the trust from someone I had considered special to me."  
  
Ginny turned, not believing on what she had heard right now. Harry nodded as if to confirm her confusion.  
  
"I will always trust you, Harry," she smiled, leaning and resting on his chest.  
  
"I do not trust myself," he sighed. He looked at the Burrow, into the living room where the Weasleys were making use of their time.  
  
"Then trust me, Harry," Ginny smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You will never be alone." Harry smiled and stood. He offered Ginny a hand and gently helped her up.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny," he blushed. He then picked up the blanket and the picnic basket. He looked at the items and turned to Ginny in question.  
  
"I... ah... I though you might be hungry so I brought you something," she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks," he aid again. "I'll eat it back home."  
  
"Home?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes," Harry looked at the burrow. "Home." Ginny had a bright smile when she finally understood. But her gaze shifted so his serene face.  
  
"Harry? Are you sure you'll be fine?" she asked.  
  
"I have opened my mind and have opened my heart," he looked at her deeply and smiled. "I have seen what it is like on the other side of life aside from despair." Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let's go home," she said and ran for the Burrow, pulling Harry with her.  
  
Harry smiled as he followed her.  
  
The weight of his heart lessened.  
  
And he sighed as he squeezed the hand of the one person he had considered special to him.  
  
He opened his mind, heart and soul to her.  
  
And held on tight.  
  
End  
A/n: Some of the words came from the song Open up your Mind by Mirai. 


End file.
